Acoustic transducer systems can operate to convert electrical signals into output acoustic signals. Common acoustic transducer systems include a voice coil that receives the electrical signals from an audio source. The voice coil can be wound around a voice coil structure, such as a voice coil former. The signal at the voice coil can then cause a magnetic flux to be generated by the voice coil in the driver motor of the acoustic transducer system. The diaphragm can then move in response to the force produced by the magnetic flux to generate the output acoustic signal.
The voice coil structure can be coupled with the diaphragm and can be configured to move axially at least partially within an air gap of the acoustic transducer motor. During operation of the acoustic transducer motor, the voice coil structure moves and distortions in the resulting output acoustic signals may be caused by, at least, the movement of the voice coil structure within the air gap.